


樱桃房的秘闻

by SweetRoss



Category: R1SE (Band), 创造营2019
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 23:28:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19936294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetRoss/pseuds/SweetRoss
Summary: 200粉点梗，张老师被两兄弟稀里糊涂吃掉的故事。





	樱桃房的秘闻

汗水挥洒在实木地板上，少年在转身绕开对位的小前锋后脚步堪堪在三分线外停住。脚尖轻点起跳，球的重点落在右手虚托起。周围的呐喊声已经逐渐听不见了。

思维在放空，他需要得分。

左手作辅，右手肘在视线中与蓝框持一直线。像是挥动着翅膀，适力地一推。

球体勾着好看的弧度直直落入框内，绷着整场的神经松懈下来，少年脱力地坐倒在地板上。

一个漂亮的空心三分压着哨声结束了整场比赛。

震耳欲聋的欢呼声响彻了体育馆，少年在队员的簇拥下高抛庆祝，视线在空中更清晰，他准确地捕捉到靠在栏杆边朝他挥手的男人。脸上的表情好像比他这个刚刚完成三分绝杀的小前锋还高兴。他等不及地在落地时分开上前庆祝的同校生，酸软的小腿生风翻过阻挡的栏杆扑进那人怀里。

“洛洛。”男人轻轻唤着又在汗淋淋的肩上拍了拍。“恭喜你，走着，哥带你去吃串串！”

两人坐到拥挤的烧烤店内，冷风呼啦啦打到身上，张颜齐皱了皱眉急忙催促男孩套上外衣。鹅黄色的卫衣称得小脸白嫩嫩地，他招呼着老板下了几串特色又点了两份重庆小面。  
面前待了一年还没习惯这边口味的小孩把热辣演绎得淋漓尽致。热油沾着粉色的唇，他不由得想到篮球赛开始前何洛洛当着两队球员的面学着投篮的样子朝他抛掷飞吻，张颜齐捂着心口假模假样倒在座位上把男孩都逗笑了。

这小孩长大了可不得了啊。

何洛洛享受着对方贴心的擦嘴服务却因为张颜齐下一句话瘪下来。

“洛洛啊，这个星期的补课没忘记吧？”

“没忘记没忘记，颜齐哥你真啰嗦，念经念得我头都要齐齐了。”何洛洛有模学样地揉着额角摇头晃脑，被张颜齐跑过来挠痒痒。

可恶啊，小屁孩。

张颜齐在何洛洛家门口踱步。

可能是隔壁的摇滚乐手吵得他精神不济，早晨起床的时候也没仔细看日历备注顺着平时的习惯到了这，回过神才记起洛洛这周的补习时间挪到了周日。张颜齐欲哭无泪，现在回家无疑是浪费了一周唯一的休息日，洛洛在家的话或许能提前决定好明天的补课内容再蹭上一顿晚饭。他暗叹自己这算盘打得真真是不错，手指叩了叩门无人应答。抱着疑惑按动把手，铁门竟然没锁。这小孩该不会开着大门在家午睡吧？

任豪是在弟弟的篮球比赛上认识张颜齐的。说是认识，不如说是他单方面看见了他。平时在家里无法无天的弟弟在这个男人面前软得像一只白兔，说话语气都好像能掐出蜜来。吵着要自己来看他大展身手的小孩此刻眼里容不下第二个人，他看见何洛洛的手揽在张颜齐背后，紧紧地，好像在宣示主权。任豪没有上前祝贺，目送他们亲密地离开了体育馆。  
弟弟的心思他当哥哥的，怎么会不懂。不过那个小老师估计怎么也不会想到自己的家教学生对他有这个想法吧。

任豪在多年未回的房间里整理行李，楼下传来了莫名熟悉的呼喊声。洛洛，洛洛，是张颜齐。偷偷溜进公寓的小猫咪殊不知之后的遭遇可不是一顿晚饭能挽回的。任豪听见他走上二楼，在何洛洛房里停了一会儿。准备下楼的时候被这边的灯光吸引了注意力，就像手握着蓝胡子公爵的金钥匙，他缓缓推开了门。

这次，他不会错过和这个人认识的机会了。

门缝传来的亮光吸引了张颜齐的视线。

“洛洛？”

无人应答。

张颜齐轻轻推开门，眼前突然一片漆黑。有人从背后蒙住了他的眼睛。“你放开…干嘛啊！”突然失去视野的小猫咪话都说不清楚力道却大得很，几下都甩到任豪脸上，男人没了耐心，粗鲁地把人摁到墙边，冷冰冰的墙壁激得他直冒鸡皮疙瘩。张颜齐感受到那人的手掌微微撤开又换上真丝的布料在脑后系紧，这下他是真的看不见了。  
任豪一边扣着他的手掌拉过头顶，另手撩上小老师的休闲短袖，轻轻吻着他耳后的痣。小小的两颗，圆圆的，就像上辈子被吸血鬼猎食鲜血落下的印记。他开始跟那个假想的都市传说较劲把那块皮肉吮得发红殊不知那也是张颜齐的敏感带。  
黑色的发透着薄薄一层因紧张冒上的肾上腺素跟蜜桃味甜甜的洗发水混在一起，就像一只怕生的小动物。颈侧的红似乎晕开了，把他的脸都染上一层粉色。任豪笑了，手上的动作也不停下，虽然对一个初次承受的人来说这种姿势并不舒适，或者并不是第一次。任豪想到张颜齐可能在某个不知名的男人怀里青涩地喘息莫名腾升起战斗欲，他用西装裤包裹下的性器蹭了蹭对方，得到了意料中躲避的反馈。张颜齐在挣扎中骂他，却被突然的撞击梗住了口中的字句。  
任豪褪下了他的运动裤，长年不见光的修长双腿赤条条地站在那，他掐了一下被藏得白嫩的腿根，立马红了一片，他不再多等，性器露了个头就钻进那条缝里抵着会阴狠狠地磨。张颜齐喘不上气，从没碰过的地方好像要冒出火花，又热又麻要将他的意识都燃尽。任豪握着他的胯配合下身的动作把他强留在情欲的海洋里，每一次顶弄都是迎面打来的浪，让他摇晃不定。  
乳头在墙上摩擦得生疼却恬不知耻地自发硬实起来好像被人好好爱抚了一番，任豪发现了它，嗓子干干地有些渴。他没有顾忌张颜齐会不会趁机解开眼前的束缚把墙上的人翻过来，含住乳尖之余方才还横在腿间的性器竖着捅进了草草扩张的肉穴。  
“嘶…好痛…”后面的小洞称得插入的孽根又长又粗，一般情况压根吃不下况且还是第一次。张颜齐被顶几下就哭得凄惨，更别说抽空去解眼前的带子。布料沉甸甸地噙满了泪，眼角被浸得发疼。“不许睁眼。”耳边的声音沉沉地，好像被刻意压低过。男人发现了他的委屈好心解了厚重的布，张颜齐刚要睁眼看他，身下的动作变得凶猛起来，任豪把他的手虚揽到身后便不再帮他，自顾自地往那穴里钻，柱身破开紧紧缠着它的软肉一下顶到最里面。张颜齐感觉他应该是出血了，后面疼得厉害，还涌出些温热的液体方便了入侵者的侵犯。长时间的血脉压迫让他看不清东西，男人又有意只露了个后脑给他。张颜齐气愤地咬他的肩，力气大到要出血。粗长的性器从前列腺那救回了自己的主人，张颜齐被撞得收起了牙关只顾得上急促喘息。任豪抬头捉住那红润的猫唇，在双目接触前靠接了满腔精液的冲击关上了惊讶的眼眸。

张颜齐醒来的时候，浑身清清爽爽的，若不是发酸的腰肢提醒他，他都要以为刚刚是在做梦。床边因为重力下压了些，何洛洛一声不吭地出现将想心事的小猫吓得炸起毛来。

“——！洛、是洛洛啊…真是的你怎么不出声，快吓死我。”

“颜齐哥你才吓我一跳，我刚开门就看见你躺在床上，是想我想到睡着了吗？”

“少贫嘴。是我搞错时间了，”张颜齐顿了顿，试探性地看着自家学生，“洛洛啊，你隔壁…有人住吗？”

何洛洛的眼皮跳了跳，却很快回应他。

“没有喔，是客房。怎么啦哥？”

“没…没什么。”张颜齐犹豫了一下还是没把发生的事情告诉何洛洛，小孩眨了眨眼睛看着他又缠上去。

“颜齐哥留下吃饭呗！”

“今天就算啦，我晚上还有约呢。你记得乖乖把明天要我讲的问题准备好喔何洛洛同学——”

何洛洛把走路别别扭扭的哥哥送到门口，脸上的笑容随着关门声淡了下去。他走到二楼，在卧室隔壁停住。木门在他敲上前从里推了开。

“你对他干了什么？”

“干了什么你看不出来吗洛洛？”

“你！”何洛洛的拳头几欲落在任豪脸上，拳风在半空收住了锤向墙壁。

“是你自己不出手，洛洛。我只是帮你前提让他适应。”任豪顿了顿，视线落在不甘心的小孩身上，“跟男人做爱的感觉。”

“不用你多管闲事！”

第二天何洛洛还是没等到老师的亲密接触作为安慰，张颜齐沙哑的嗓音从话筒里传出来，为突然的发烧不能来上课感到内疚，洛洛心疼地虚长问暖，电话的挂断音也打响了兄弟俩的战争。

张颜齐足足养了一个星期才把身上的痕迹消掉，何洛洛在食堂捉到许久不见的老师顾不得正在交谈的同学一个助跑飞扑过去，把低头打卡的张颜齐缠了个紧紧实实。“洛洛——”小老师条件反射性抖了一下，垂眼带着一丝微小的战栗在看见洛洛的瞬间柔下来，软乎乎的声线好像蜜糖一样，不带责怪地抱怨他。

“颜齐哥，今天来我家呗？妈妈都想你了，还有新上市的冰淇淋吃，来不来嘛。”

张颜齐一直拒绝不了洛洛的要求，被磨得连连点头应下。只是那天的感觉还火辣辣地藏在记忆深处，张颜齐又想起闭眼前看到的喉结下的那颗痣。

洛洛把人领进门，何母看见这个小老师开心得就像看见了自己失散多年的儿子，当真是很喜欢。洛洛假作着吃醋的模样推着张颜齐上楼，路过中间的屋子时用余光扫了一眼。张颜齐才刚坐下，何母就端了两碗红枣雪糕送上来还嘱咐何洛洛要认真请教不要总缠着人家老师开玩笑。何洛洛吐吐舌头应下了，雪糕很久被两个本质贪吃的男孩解决完，张颜齐趴在木桌边上看着洛洛的错题集。何母的声音从下面传上来，要洛洛陪她出门买水果，还要任豪关照好他。  
任豪？张颜齐把这个名字从脑海里挖了一遍也没个印象，开门的瞬间因为游神撞进一个男人怀里。

任豪是故意迎上去的，小黑猫怯怯地跟他道谢，眼睛滴溜溜地在他身上扫来扫去。低沉的声音作着自我介绍。洛洛的哥哥？张颜齐的视线在他被领带护着严实的脖子那多停了会儿，便和依依不舍的洛洛道了别。真是的，等下不就回来了。洛洛这孩子可真黏人。张颜齐没发现到自己无意识流露的宠溺，任豪把他领进卧室，听着大门关上的声音，把注意力放回局促不安的张颜齐身上。

“张老师。”任豪的手指点点身前的领带问他，“你喜欢这条领带吗？”

张颜齐被问得莫名，不解地歪了歪脑袋。

“你肯定喜欢。”任豪自顾自下了断定勾着手指将领带解了开交到张颜齐手里。“摸摸看。”

张颜齐这边还在困惑，男人却自顾自解了领口的纽扣把锁骨露出来，包括张颜齐噩梦中的那颗黑痣。

“是你…！”手上的领带不知道什么时候缠住了他的手腕，张颜齐顾不上力道一边往后挪一边踢腿威吓他。任豪架住一下踢击落了空还在撤回途中的左腿压到人胸口，就听到张颜齐仰着脖子的呼痛声。好看的下垂眼眨了眨不知道是因为痛到了还是记起了之前强迫的性事，润润地带着点气愤。任豪也不放手就着姿势去亲他的喉结，小小的凸起因为紧张不断伏动，张颜齐撑不住两人的重量砸进枕头里，与上次相似的遭遇让他不自觉发起颤，宽大的手掌分开起了皱的衬衫。任豪看见了藏在白衬衫下的妖艳玫瑰。这可不是一个乖乖老师会做的事情。

他一时间分不清张颜齐到底是什么样的人，他的每一点都像毒蛊一样渗透着他人的灵魂。外表单纯的草食动物或许在黑夜里是夺人心魄的黑寡妇，一点点诱惑着你靠近然后绞死在虚假的温柔乡中，何洛洛跟他都不过是他众多猎物的其二。又或许他只是单纯地触摸着禁忌的边线，等待着谁把他拖入深渊。  
勃发的欲望直观体现在了挺立的下身上，乳液按开了紧致的穴口，好巧不巧加的还是玫瑰味的香料。男人的舌头代替了手指钻开了缠紧的甬道，化开的水好像蜜糖，吸食的动作牵动内壁有些坠坠的，而张颜齐此刻已经顾不得自己的声音了，好听的呜咽声荡在房间里，勾人得很。舌头灵活但也不够深，穴肉灵性地一吸一放好像在等着什么又粗又长的物什捅进去好好疼爱它一番。任豪吻着他胸口的玫瑰，猛地挺身进入。黑猫被抱起来背对着卧室门，哽咽的呻吟好像在撒娇。一挠一挠搔着他的耳廓。  
张颜齐浑身抖了起来是要到了，尖尖的虎牙抵在任豪肩头咬下口，用力过大还见了血。任豪没去管它，扣着细腰的手掌引着人浮动腰肢把自己吃得更深。“…嗯、唔对不起…”张颜齐的声音轻轻地，探出软舌舔他的伤口。他的唾液像是加了把火，把任豪的理智烧得一干二净，男人用性器把他钉在床上，带着古龙水香气的唇含著他的，把嘴角的一点点红色血腥一齐吞下去。

张颜齐没看见何洛洛进来，任豪的手抓着他臀肉上下挺动，湿濡的唇咬住他的耳垂热乎的吐息烫红了耳尖。“洛洛。”男人的声音将沉浮在欲海中的人唤醒。张颜齐想要转头，后颈却被死死地扣着，房门被轻轻合起，他听见了有人走动的声音，何洛洛提着袋子挨到两人身边，看着自己老师的模样轻轻叹着气。

“哥哥，我该拿你怎么办好？”

任豪似乎不在意情事中多了个参观者，扣着腕骨的手腕逐渐用力把怀里的人死死按在性器上。这一下顶到了前列腺，怀里的男人第一次承受那么深的顶弄口中的呻吟也把不住，又碍于洛洛在一边死死咬住嘴唇从鼻尖溢出一声腻死人的哼吟。

“洛洛…洛洛…”张颜齐无助地伸手，试图抓住最后的救命稻草，任豪从何洛洛进门后故意加重的力道，干得他喘不过气。肉穴被狠狠地蹭过敏感点，又被精准地抵上软肉用力撞击着，他快到了。张颜齐的手指遮着蓄势待发的性器，不管出于为人师表还是只是作为朋友的立场他都不想被何洛洛看见自己狼狈的样子。任豪好像看出了他的想法，就着撤出的姿势性器抵在内里转了一圈，手掌托着汗湿的膝盖内侧面朝何洛洛继续顶撞起来。较现在的力道，刚刚简直温柔得过分。张颜齐早在换姿势的时候就顾不得把控自己的声音了，手指软软搭在膝盖上借此缓解进入的深度，可脱力的手腕又能有什么力气呢。

任豪干得他口干舌燥，从眼角落下的眼泪和高潮泄出的精液榨干了他身体里最后一点水份。他还想着何洛洛能来帮帮他，仍在余韵中的身体靠着身后的男人，避开他强硬送上来的吻。

“洛洛，救救我…洛、呜。”任豪在他身后笑得抖起来，这人真是傻得可爱。到现在还在做梦呢。何洛洛终于是应了他，他剥开成色漂亮的紫葡萄，果肉的汁水都滴到腕子上。

“哥哥，你渴了吧。我给你剥了葡萄来张嘴——”

干涩的唇被水果的香味引诱着凑上去，小孩的指头推进他口中又在粉嫩的唇面上抹开了汁液，猫儿渴极了似的伸出软舌舔舐着自己。

“操。”洛洛看着自己平时护得好好的白玫瑰媚得就像深夜的蓝色妖姬没多想就捉住那肖想许久的薄唇。

任豪很识趣地让出了位子，柱身从穴口滑出去的时候发出啵的一声。张颜齐整个人趴在何洛洛身上，小孩一边吃着甜甜的嘴唇一边在他身上染上自己的印记。乳头被摸得肿起来，平时缺乏锻炼的小腹因为男人的削瘦软软的一层让人爱不释手，洛洛在任豪刻上的印子上盖上自己的，像小孩子一样赌气且霸道。  
张颜齐有些迷糊了，他不知道为什么自己的学生要这样压着他又啃又咬好像在撒娇的宝宝。混沌的思绪终于在被进一步侵略前清醒过来，他突然看清了何洛洛看自己的眼神，对自己的“见死不救”以及此刻对自己身体的开拓，那是与任豪一模一样的。张颜齐挣扎起来，他推开跃跃欲试的小孩眼底映着不敢置信。

“洛洛…不要这样。”

小孩用直勾勾的眼神看他，不出一秒换上委屈的狗狗眼。语气却带了些质问，“这样？为什么我哥可以我不可以。颜齐哥喜欢跟陌生人玩吗？”

张颜齐啐了一声慢吞吞捂住脸。“别这么说，洛洛…我是你老师、嗯…！“何洛洛随口应了一声又用圆圆的牙齿磨他。咬着红果的舌含含糊糊唤他老师，张老师。老师你能把自己撑开吗？我要进去了。张颜齐不应他，又被拨弄下身的手摸得哼出声。他说洛洛我不会，我没做过。

“没问题，张老师。不会，我教你。”

何洛洛握着他的手摸到身后的洞，手掌覆着他的一根根推进去。

“老师，会了吗？不会我再教教您。”

张颜齐被断断续续的快感折磨得晃脑袋又像应答似的点点头。平时握着签字笔的手一点点撑开自己，不小心碰到敏感点就一抖一抖地缩回来。何洛洛不许他后退，压住指根索性把两人的中间三指一齐推进去，这大概抵得上任豪的那根了，洛洛调笑道。任豪给他来了一栗子说他再磨磨蹭蹭就换自己了。何洛洛摆出一副委屈的样子，任豪可不吃这套。

张颜齐或是尝到了情事的甜头，不自觉动了腰。手指可以扩得很大但不够深，他用内壁吸身后的六根，也够不到刚刚被狠狠顶过的地方。他去亲洛洛的耳朵，又叼住小孩的鼻尖。

“洛洛…我、嗯…洛洛。”

不够深，我要你进来。

张颜齐说不出口又痒得很，只好用唇舌去讨好他的学生。小猫似的舔他的嘴角，虎牙磨他的指头。洛洛也不再逼他的小老师，就着他亲自撑开的洞顶了进去。张颜齐的里面热得很，即使刚刚被疼爱了一番，仍紧贴着他的那根。这是不是说明自己的比哥哥还大？小孩吃吃地笑，身下也不忘索取他的礼物。是了，老师是他的礼物，他精心准备了很久给自己的最好的礼物。何洛洛虽然是第一次，但也比张颜齐上手得多。小孩知道怎么样能让年长的那位软软地喊出他的名字，怎么样能让他流着泪把自己当成最后的情欲解药。但小孩子还是小孩子，他压着张颜齐的手把它扣死在男人耳边下身重重地撞击让他的头顶都碰到床板。不知轻重。任豪伸手护着任人索取的小可怜的发顶，又让他靠上自己的腿。

男人终是不知满足的生物，他拍拍张颜齐的脸颊让他乖乖张嘴，何洛洛看了他一眼抽插的幅度又大了些。张颜齐的嘴被身下毫无规律的进攻弄得开开合合控制不住，任豪叹了口气用手指撑开他的唇又把自己的那根塞进去。小猫呜呜咽咽地流着泪唯一的反驳也被男人留在喉咙口。  
任豪也不急着把自己弄射，只是借他的唇舌把性器顶端弄湿，至于等下用来做什么，被两个猎人弄得意识涣散的猎物可没时间去想。洛洛到了，硬得发烫的性器直捣深处留下了自己的痕迹。还没来得及再在热乎的穴里温存片刻，任豪把迷迷糊糊的小猫拖过来。动作扯到了还在里面的那根，何洛洛瞪他，任豪好像没看见似的用手指蹭着疲软的性器抵了进去。

“不是吧哥，来真的？”洛洛眨了眨眼睛，眸子里还留着没散尽的情爱，在任豪确认的点点头后变成了汹涌的欲望。张颜齐这边还在喘，猫爪子拍拍身后的男人。别闹我了…软糯的反驳就像撒娇，在人心头一挠一挠。三根手指已经是极限，任豪往里面又挤了小半罐润滑液，这下真是湿得像一汪热泉泡得他手指都木了。任豪给了洛洛一个眼神，小孩动了动腰又在里面整装旗鼓。张颜齐小声地喘，任豪的手指给了他前所未有的刺激，就好像那一根变成了奇怪的异形，从四面八方挤压着小巧的甬道，突然压力就消失了。任豪在他背后做着深呼吸，张颜齐隐隐约约地有不好的事情要发生。方才抽出的手指扒着洞口好像要把它开得更大些好吃下…好吃下什么？  
他看着任豪身下跃跃欲试的那一根脑海中浮现出糟糕的画面。

“等等！进不去的…啊！”张颜齐发出一声惨叫。洛洛揉了揉耳朵吓得动都不敢动，中间被串起的人一下就去了，大腿痉挛得按都按不住，泪腺红红地泄了洪似的止也止不了。何洛洛讨好地亲亲他一下一下帮着顺气，任豪忍着难受当下也不敢再进去，粗糙的手指撸动着软下来的性器又腾手去摸他的乳尖。情欲一点点涌上来，张颜齐慢慢地做了个深呼吸中途还夹杂着好听的哼声。小老师的身体得了两人的爱抚软下来放松之际又往下吃下不少，把任豪的整根都吞了进去。

互相竞争的兄弟俩突然有了默契，一前一后轮流顶到最深处，进攻者的节奏在承受方这边完全变成了毫无喘息时间的连续撞击，张颜齐就像整个人被浸在水里，弱电流连绵不断地，持续地冲击着他的身体。他不知道在这场破格的情事里释放了多少次，只是意识稍有昏沉之际令人透不过气的快感又将他唤醒，直到使用过度的性器一滴都射不出来，张颜齐颤着腿根达到了干性高潮。兄弟俩满足地将最后的欲望留在磨红的穴里，满满当当射了一肚子。身前背后的男人们长手长腿地缠上去，张颜齐喊得嗓子都出不了声只是象征性地拍开胸前还想占点小便宜的脑袋，又被另一个拉过去吻到失去意识。

在逐渐模糊的视线里，他看到任豪的嘴唇动了动好像在说话。

“洛洛，等下跟妈去申请长期补习。”

“好嘞，哥。”

End.


End file.
